


its not frog vore!!!!!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I Am Sorry, i post, uhhh, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its not frog vore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	its not frog vore!!!!!!!

“AHHH” Hooni said as the frogs burst into his home completely uninvited “please knock first!” “frogs cannot knock”said the frogs, chewing on his chair and catching flies. “We do not have fingers”

“Why are you here anyway?” Hooni was not sure if he was on drugs or not because most of the time frogs do not burst into people's homes who are sober only if they are drunk or high.  But that is not important, his heart hurt because he was a literal vampire and the frogs had broken down the door and burst through the windows.  “The light! It burns!”

“It is what you get human!” the frogs rioted “you have not made your annual offering of flies!”

“What?” he said “what offering?”

“Every year you offer a bit of flies to the frogs” said the biggest frog who looked like the leader “but now, there are no flies this year”

“Oh” then Hooni remembered, since his place was slightly cleaner there must be less flies for the frogs to eat “sorry about that”

“No problem” the frogs said “but we have to punish you”

“AHHH” Hooni said as they started to eat him “I thought frogs didnt eat people!”

“We are man eating frogs!” said the frogs “fear us”

And then Hooni lost both middle fingers on both hands and it sucked, the end.


End file.
